It Did
by elvendork-luvs-ginny
Summary: Hunter Longbottom doesn't think that his life with Hallie can get any better. He continually gets proven wrong. Song "It Did" by Brad Paisley. One-shot


***This story is set after my other stories "Don't Lie to Me" "Surprises" and "A Brand New Life" so it might make more sense to start reading those first.***

Hunter Longbottom sat across from his fiancé, Hallie, with only a red rose separating the two. They were at a restaurant watching waves crash into the beach below them, and they were talking. Night was coming on and the happy couple continued to talk and enjoy each other's company. Hunter could not understand how he had managed to get such a beautiful girl to agree to marry him. She was wearing a simple, white dress, and her hair fell down past her shoulders. It wasn't long before their waiter came up to them and told them that it was closing time.

_A single red rose and a table for two__  
><em>_A nice chardonnay and an ocean view__  
><em>_Ships coming in and stars coming out__  
><em>_We sat and we talked till the place closed down_

They left the restaurant and made their way down to the beach. They took their shoes off and started down the beach towards the large lighthouse in the distance. This distinctly reminded Hunter of the night he proposed to Hallie a few months earlier. That was a night he would never forget.

"Kind of like the night you asked me to marry you," Hallie said with a smile. Hunter smiled back at her and pulled her closer to his body. They continued towards the lighthouse, watching the light go around and around. Hunter seemed to get happier every day he was with Hallie. He loved her more and more every day.

"It doesn't get better than this. No, it doesn't get better than this," Hunter thought to himself.

_Then we took a long walk down on the beach__  
><em>_Her and that white dress and her bare feet__  
><em>_We stopped and we watched the light house light__  
><em>_I pulled her close and I held on tight__  
><em>_And I said to myself__  
><em>_It doesn't get better than this__  
><em>_No it doesn't get better than this_

"Hallie, this is a perfect night. I don't think this could be any better. I love you."

"I love you too."

_And it did, it did, oh it did._

The time of the wedding was fast approaching. Hunter was busy searching for the perfect wedding ring. Everyone he found just didn't seem good enough. He wanted it to be perfect. He wanted to give his bride to be the perfect wedding she had always dreamed of. Hallie was attempting to find someone to do the ceremony and finally decided that her grandfather was the perfect choice.

They both had a lot of family and friends coming, but there was still one major question to be answered. Would they invite Hallie's father? He had left Hallie's mother when Hallie was a little girl, and Hallie still hated him for it. She never talked to him unless it was absolutely necessary, and she never let him meet Hunter. After a lot of consideration they decided to let him attend.

_Fast forward to that next spring__  
><em>_We were looking for a preacher__  
><em>_Picking out rings__  
><em>_Family coming in and friends coming out_

The wedding ceremony was to take place at a little church on the top of a bluff overlooking the ocean. Hallie's mother suggested it, and the couple loved the spot.

Hunter stood, with his stomach churning every way, waiting for his fiancé to walk down the aisle. He had his best man, James, standing next to him for support, but that was it. He looked down and to his right to see his parents sitting in the front row. His dad has his arm wrapped around his mom, who was silently crying.

Finally, he heard the music and looked up. There was Hallie, looking more beautiful than ever, walking down the aisle with her father. The butterflies in Hunter's stomach turned into giant eagles as she walked closer. He lifted her veil when she got to him and was met by a huge smile.

"It doesn't get better than this," Hunter said quietly to her.

"No, it doesn't get better than this," she replied.

_To that little white church on the outskirts of town__  
><em>_Me in that tux fighting butterflies__  
><em>_Tears of joy in my mama's eyes__  
><em>_Her daddy walking her down the aisle__  
><em>_He lifted that veil and I saw that smile__  
><em>_And I said to myself__  
><em>_It doesn't get better than this__  
><em>_No it doesn't get better than this_

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Hunter leaned over and kissed his wife. Nothing could be better than the feeling he had then.

_But it did, it did, oh it did_

Hunter and Hallie were happier than ever. They loved everything about being married. Even when they fought it was much easier to figure everything out. One thing Hunter liked above all others was getting to sleep in the same bed as Hallie. He loved being able to cuddle up next to her every night and fall asleep next to her. Often he wondered why no one ever said anything about how amazing this aspect of marriage was. Everything was just the way it was supposed to be until Hallie came home from work one day. She seemed to be very excited.

"What is it, Hal?"

She couldn't hold it in any longer. "Hunter, I'm pregnant!" Hunter was absolutely shocked. They were going to have a baby; Hunter was going to be a dad.

_Just when I start thinking it's as good as it can get__  
><em>_This crazy life does something just to let me know__  
><em>_I haven't seen anything yet_

As the months moved on Hallie's stomach got bigger and bigger, and the couple got more and more excited. They went out and bought everything they could for the baby. Now all they had to do was try to wait.

One day, Hunter was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the morning newspaper.

"Hunter," Hallie started as she walked in to the room, causing Hunter to look up, "It's time. It's time to have the baby."

"Okay, let's try to stay calm. We need to hurry. Too bad you can't Apparate with me when you're pregnant. We'll have to take the car." They loaded themselves into the car and Hunter sped off towards the hospital. He was now happy Hallie made him learn to drive it. He broke a lot of laws speeding to the hospital, but as he would later say, he made good time.

_Nine months later nearly to the day__  
><em>_There we were flying down the interstate__  
><em>_Car weaving in, car weaving out__  
><em>_Through traffic running every red light in town_

"You're doing great, baby. Keep going." Hunter was trying to cheer his wife on. She had her hands wrapped around Hunter's; squeezing them will all she had. "One more time, sweetheart. You can do this. I love you so much." She made one last push, and Hunter heard the sound of crying.

"It's a boy," the doctor said. He handed Hallie her baby boy, and her face lit up. They had made a little boy. Hunter hugged his wife and looked down at his son and thought about all the things he wanted to teach him.

"He has your eyes, Hal."

"He's adorable."

_Delivery room and the doctor comes in__  
><em>_I'm right beside her she's squeezing my hand__  
><em>_One more push and a baby cries__  
><em>_Sweet little angel with his mama's eyes_

"It doesn't get better than this," the nurse said.

"No, it doesn't get better than this," the doctor replied.

_And I said to myself__  
><em>_It doesn't get better than this__  
><em>_No it doesn't get better than this_

_But it did, it did, oh it did__  
><em>_Yes, it did_


End file.
